gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Engine
The Genesis Engine was a super-powerful device, one of the inventions of the Ancients that was deemed a doomsday device and forbidden. It was the size of a house, though it was capable of being remote controlled. Construction The Ancients built the Genesis Engine in the height of their civilization, dreaming of building new races. The Engine was capable of manipulating the structure of living things. It could clone a race, or input genetic material and alter it to produce a mutant. Ultimately, the Ancients wanted to build themselves the perfect body, and make it easier to dabble in the evolution of other races. The project was discovered, and the Genesis Engine was hidden for use in only the direst of circumstances. In Ancient/Elder War with the Elder Race, one of the Ancients tried to use the machine to switch over a deadly pathogen to only infect the Elder Race. He did succeed, at the cost of much life across the galaxy and time. Where the surviving Ancients landed, they planned to retrieve the Genesis Engine to revive their people. But a local disease carried over via sexual contact between crazed Ancients and an octupedal native of that world wiped out the Ancients before they could leave. Chronicling the Search The last two Ancients traveled the universe together. One was the Chronicler, who had recorded history since Zykezx's conquest. It had become his life goal to record as much history as possible. When he was drifting away into the pocket universe, trapped on the other side of a closing portal, he told the Guardian to have John Beckett bring the Temporal Matrix to Gerald Rowan, a previously heretofore unknown human who would continue the Chronicler's search. The other of the pair was the Seeker, with whom the Chronicler journeyed. The Seeker was eternally searching for the final resting place of the Genesis Engine to use it to revive his people. The Seeker died before accomplishing this mission, but his friend would eventually find the device and use the information stored in the Seeker's Lockdown Orb to activate the device. He too would die and leave the Genesis Engine in the hands of the Guardian. It remained with the Guardian until it was stolen by the Ravager and Dr. Churchill to create a newman army. Lossoriawath reinvigorated himself in the Engine, and the Guardian caused it to explode as a distraction to Lossoriawath until he was killed by a reality blast. Possession Safely in the possession of the Guardian, the Engine was next employed to create half-human and half-Ancient creatures out of Lossoriawath and Kate. It was the only of the great artifacts not to be stolen by the Ancient doomsday prince and remained in the Guardian's possession and was used to prolong the life of Ted though at great future cost. The Engine was employed for medical purposes since then and was once used to clone and create an extinct species that the Guardian introduced into a failing ecosystem to save a biosphere.